Venganza VS Celos
by Shitsumo Miyuki
Summary: Amy a hecho un plan para descubrir si Sonic la ama pero este plan lo ha hecho con Shadow que quiere Venganza pero hay un Sonic que al descubrir que tienen una relación Sonic tiene Celos. Sonamy. pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**VENGANZA **_**VS. **_**CELOS.**

Era un día normal, y normal me refiero que Amy se encontraba persiguiendo a Sonic y el mismo se encontraba escapando de la eriza, hasta que esta se detuvo y vio a su amado seguir corriendo.

-Ya me canse, ahora si me vas a conocer Sonic el erizo- dijo Amy decidida.

-Jajaja, cuantas veces a dicho eso y has hecho lo mismo- dijo Rouge sentada en el pasto verde- solamente te voy a dar un consejo- dijo la murciélago caminando hacia ella- si quieres saber si Sonic está interesado en ti solamente lo que tienes que hacer es darle celos querida- termino de decir la misma.

-¿Pero con quién?- dijo Amy confundida.

-No lo sé querida, solamente cumplí con darte el consejo- dijo Rouge y se fue.

-Mmm voy a seguir ese consejo, pero mi pregunta es, ¿quién será?- dijo la eriza pensativa- ¿Tails? No es muy menor para mí, ¿Silver? Tampoco, ¿Knuckles? Puede ser, no mejor que no, ¡ QUIEN PODRA SER!- grito la eriza.

-Puto Sonic me la pagaras, algún día vas a ver y te ganare, yo seré el vencedor, porque soy mejor que tú, jajaja (risa malvada)- rio Shadow y después suspiro- Como te extraño María- dijo Shadow triste.

Amy vio a Shadow y se le ocurrió una idea, de que Shadow fuera su novio y así le daría celos a Sonic, entonces camino hacia Shadow y lo saludo.

-Hola Shadow- saludo Amy amablemente.

-_que querrá está loca- _pensó Shadow mirándola.

-Oye Shadow necesito un favor- dijo Amy tierna.

-¿Qué?- pregunto fastidiado el erizo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto Amy emocionada.

-¿Q-Q-QUE? – Pregunto nervioso y sorprendido Shadow y trago saliva- ¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntar el mismo.

-Pues…porque… quiero tener uno- dijo Amy mirando hacia el cielo.

-No te creo- dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno es un plan para darle celos a Sonic para ver si él me quiere- dijo Amy confesando todo.

-¿Para darle celos? Qué tontería- dijo Shadow mirándola- y ¿Por qué conmigo?- pregunto el mismo.

-Porque sé que a ti no te cae bien el y se me ocurrió que fueras tu- dijo la eriza.

-_mmm no se creó que debería aceptar su oferta, jajaja así cuando me vea con ella le dará celos, porque sé que a Sonic le gusta Amy, PERO NO SE LO DIRE, porque sería una buena venganza jajaja- _ pensó Shadow- mmm acepto pero con una condición, que no haya besos ¿entendido?- dijo Shadow seriamente.

-¡entendido!- dijo Amy emocionada y abrazo a Shadow y después esta lo soltó y Shadow sonrió malvadamente- Hoy hay una reunión de amigos en la casa de Tails, cuando lleguemos hay comenzara el plan ven vamos- dijo Amy agarrando la mano de Shadow para ir al lugar recién nombrado.

**Hola que tal!, que les pareció?, esta es mi primera historia de Sonic, bueno espero que les haya gustado por fa dejen comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Venganza VS. Celos, chaito.**


	2. Chapter 2 celos

**CAPITULO II: CELOS.**

**Con Sonic.**

El erizo se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por que estaba escapando de Amy o eso pensaba, el erizo miro hacia atrás y vio que nadie lo perseguí, se detuvo y espero un minuto y no vio a nadie.

-Creo que la perdí, debe ser que se fue a la reunión- dijo aliviado Sonic- bueno será mejor que yo también ir- y este se fue corriendo a la reunión.

Cuando llego al lugar vio a todos reunidos conversando, bueno casi todos no estaba Amy al erizo le extraño un poco eso, pero después se despreocupo y saludo a todos y estos les regresaron el saludo.

**Con Shadow y Amy.**

Los dos erizos estaban cerca del lugar de la reunión, después de varios minutos estaban al frente de la casa de Tails.

-Recuerda Shadow, entraremos y te presentare como mi novio- dijo Amy mirando a Shadow.

-_hay pero que tontería, pero todo vale por mi venganza wuajaja- _pensó el erizo negro- De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Está bien entremos- dijo Amy abriendo la puerta- ¡Hola chicos!- saludo alegre la eriza, los presentes la saludaron de vuelta- Ya que veo que todos están reunidos, les voy a presentar a mi novio- dijo Amy sonriendo y mirando de reojo a Sonic.

Sonic que se encontraba comiendo un chili dog se atraganto con al escuchar la noticia.

-¡NOVIO!- dijo el erizo azul terminando de toser y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Sí!- dijo Amy emocionada.

-¡Guao! Y dinos Amy ¿quién es el afortunado?- dijo Knuckles al decir esto el echidna, Sonic se puso muy celoso.

-Si dinos- dijo Silver.

-Pasa cariño- dijo Amy soriendo.

Cuando la eriza dijo esto, entro Shadow de brazos cruzados, y todos los presentes (aunque no lo crean Blaze también XD) quedaron sorprendidos de que Shadow fuera el novio de Amy.

-¿SHADOW?- dijeron todos los presentes con los ojos abiertos.

-ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA- dijo Sonic celoso.

-No es una broma Faker si somos novio- dijo Shadow mostrándose serio frente a los demás mientras este se reía mentalmente.

-Ok el mundo cada día es más raro- dijo Tails poniendo los ojos en blanco y desmayándose cayendo de espalda.

_-Al parecer siguió mi consejo- _pensó Rouger mientras sonreía.

-Felicitaciones Amy, y a usted también señor Shadow- dijo Cream tierna.

-Gracias Cream- dijo Amy sonriendo.

-AMY TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL - grito Sonic muy celoso.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Amy molesta por fuera y feliz por dentro porque su plan estaba funcionado.

-PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y PUNTO- dijo Sonic extremadamente celoso.

-Oye Sonic creo que estas algo celoso- dijo Silver mirando de reojo y con una sonrisa burlona al erizo azul.

-¿¡YO!? Yo no estoy celoso- dijo Sonic muy sonrojado.

-Y si no estás celoso… ¿por qué te sonrojas?- dijo Knuckles en tono burlón.

-¡YA! Amy tú no puedes estar con él, tú no sabes si en realidad lo amas- dijo Sonic mirando a Amy.

-Claro que lo quiero con todo mi corazón- dijo Amy abrazando el brazo de Shadow- Vámonos Shadow- dijo Amy mirando a Shadow.

-Perdiste Faker- dijo Shadow saliendo con Amy.

Sonic que estaba con los ojos blanco y bien abiertos y un tic en el ojo derecho, este mismo cae al suelo de una forma dramática.

-¡NO!- grito Sonic- ¡AMY JURO QUE TE RECUPERARE!- grito Sonic en tono decidido y se fue a recuperar al amor de su vida.

-¡Sonic espera!- dijo Tails recién despertado y tratando de detener a Sonic pero no pudo.

**Hola como están, aquí les tengo el 2 capítulo de la historia, perdónenme la tardanza pero es que la lapto se me puso mmm como decirlo daban ganas de tirarla desde el décimo piso pero bueno, gracias a las personas que han dejado comentarios eso me ayuda mucho y bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…bye.**

.


	3. Chapter 3 AVISO

**Oliwis a todis...**

**Pues lo siento por no haber aparecido, he estado con problemas de salud pero les prometo que publicare ya tengo a la mitad los capitulos de mis dos historias el V capitulo de las aventuras de las hijas de los guerreros Z y el III capitulo de Venganza vs. Celos, pido disculpas por no publicar.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorpresa

**CAPITULO III: Sorpresa.**

**Con Shadow y Amy.**

Los dos se encontraban caminando mientras se les ocurria la segunda fase del plan.

-Que bueno que se lo creyo, verdad Shadow... ¿Shadow?- Amy Trato de llamar la atencion de Shadow pero este estaba muy pensativo.

-_Me ha sido bien trabajar con Rose- _penso Shadow- _pero quiero que ese Faker sufra mas- _sonrie de lado- _tendre que hacer lo que nunca me imagine que iba hacer- _puso una cara de horror al imaginar lo que iba hacer.

-Shadow... ¡SHADOW!- grito Amy llamando la atencion del erizo negro.

-¿Pero que?- hablo Shadow regresando en si.

-¿Que tienes Shadow? te noto muy distraido- dijo Amy preocupada.

-Eh nada- dijo Shadow- ¿Cual es la seguna fase del plan?- pregunto.

-Pues bueno pasar el reto del dia juntos- Amy se sonroja.

Shadow la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y sonrojado.

**Con Sonic.**

El erizo iba corriendo a toda velocidad para buscar a Amy, se sentia culpable por no haberle confesado lo que sentia por ella, la buscaba por todos lados pero no la encontraba, siguio corriendo.

-_En donde estas Amy- _penso Sonic- _sea lo que sea te voy a encontrar y juro que te confesare mi amor por ti- _dijo Sonic

**Con los demas.**

Los demas seguian en el lugar de reunion preocupados por Sonic ya que no sabian que haria Shadow, pues eran algunos... Bueno en realidad era Tails.

-¡¿COMO PUEDEN ESTAR TRANQUILOS?!- Grito Tails desesperado con las manos en la cabeza.

-Tails tranquilizate- hablo Knuckles despreocupado sentado con los pies en la mesa y tomando una soda.

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!- Grito histerico Tails sacudiendo de los hombros a Knuckles.

-¡TAILS!- grito Silver llamando la atencion de Tails.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito Tails.

-Sabias que mientras tu estabas gritando como loco y arracandote los pelos nosotros analisamos lo que paso- dijo Silver.

Tails se queda tranquilo mirando a los demas.

-Tails todo es una broma- dijo Knuckles de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito Tails.

-Que la relacion de Amy con Shadow solos es un plan para darle celos a Sonic- dijo Silver.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito el zorro.

-Por el Gran Chaos creo que Cream entiende mejor que tu- hablo Blaze de brazos cruzados.

-Entonces me he preocupado por nada- dijo Tails.

-si- dijeron todos.

-¿Alguien me pasa una soda y un trozo de pastel- dijo Tails despreocupado y montando los pies en la mesa.

**Con Sonic.**

Este seguia corriendo pero al fin encontro lo que buscaba, pero para su sorpresa, Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shadow y la eriza unio su frente con la de el, ella sonrie y para mas de su sorpresa, Shadow sonrio fue una sonrisa muy sincera.

Sonic estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos en blanco y con la boca abierta.

**Oliwis! como estan? perdon por ausentarme pero ya le di las explicaciones bueno espero que les haya gustado este sensual capitulo gracias por sus comentarios sobretodo a ti Ingrid Music T.H me distes la idea para este capi n.n, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye!.**


	5. Chapter 5 La perdi

**Capitulo IV: la perdí…**

Sonic ya no podía seguir viendo la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, este seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya no pudo más y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar de reunión

Ya en el lugar de reunión (_cofcofLaCasaDeTailscofcof)_

Sonic abre la puerta de golpe y se le ve llorando y con los mocos chorreando **(XD)**, los demás lo ven y siguen haciendo sus actividades

-Estoy sufriendo y ustedes aquí como si nada!- Hablo Sonic molesto

-Estoy Calvo y tú no te preocupas 7-7- dijo Tails tomando una soda

-El pobre Tails se puso calvo por ti- dijo Silver comiendo un trozo de pastel

-Por mí?!- dijo Sonic enojado

-Si! Por ti!- dijo histérico Tails

-...- Sonic seguía enojado

\- T-T mi hermoso pelaje! Mi hermoso y sensual pelaje!- dice el zorro llorando

\- Y mi corazón?! Vi a Amy besándose en la frente a Shadow y el estaba sonriendo! SONRIENDO!-

Knukcles escupe su soda - Sonriendo?! El mundo hará kaboom! D: - se pone a correr en círculos como loco y gritando kaboom-

-Pues debe de estar muy enamorado para que sonría- Hablo Silver con la boca llena

-Silver no hables con la boca llena- Dijo Blaze en su típico tono serio

Silver traga - está bien Blaze - le sonríe y Blaze se sonroja

-Creo que alguien se sonrojo 7w7- dijo Tails

-Grrr- Blaze hace una bola de fuego quemando a Tails

-No! Debo salvar lo que me queda de pelaje D: - dijo Tails y este empezó a rodar como loco en el piso

-jajajajaja- ríe el erizo plateado y se atraganta con un trozo de pastel- Cof cof COF- empieza a toser como loco agarrándose el cuello y poniendo una cara rara

-Eso si es gracioso- dice Blaze seria

-YA CALLENSE!- Grito Sonic enojado

-Cálmese señor Sonic- dijo con una voz tierna Cream

-NO! Estoy perdiendo a MI Amy, y ustedes están como si nada!- volvió a gritar el erizo azul

-La pierdes porque eres un idiota que corre cuando la ve- Dijo Blaze

-Si... Soy un idiota- baja la mirada

\- Vaya al fin lo reconoces- Dijo Shadow parado en las sombras

-Eres Shadow :0- respondió Sonic

-No! Soy el lechero 7-7 Claro que soy yo faker- Hablo el erizo negro serio

-Aléjate de Amy!- Respondió Sonic muy enojado

-O si no que?- reto Shadow

-Pelearemos por ella- Dijo Sonic serio

-si eso es lo que quieres...- Shadow golpea a Sonic en la cara

-Argh!- cae de rodillas mientras le sangra la nariz

-Jaja eres un puto débil Faker jaja- ríe Shadow

Sonic se levanta y le lanza varios golpes a Shadow

-No puedes contra mí- Dijo Shadow dándole un golpe en la mejilla a Sonic y luego le da un rodillazo en el estómago

-A!- Cae al piso escupiendo sangre

-jajajajaja- Ríe malvadamente Shadow

Sonic traga de levantarse pero no puede

-Eso te servirá de lección- dice el erizo negro sonriendo de lado y se va

Sonic llora mientras que Silver escupe el trozo de pastel y toma aire...

-La perdí...- dice Sonic débil

-Vaya Vaya...- Dice Rouge entrando

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunta el Knuckles

-Solo a divertirme un rato querido- Dice la murciélago

Tails se acerca a Sonic -ya tranquilo- lo consuela

-La perdí... La perdí para siempre...- dice el erizo desanimado

-Si en verdad la amas lucha por ella...literalmente- dice Rouge

-Ya no vale la pena... La perdí...- Sonic baja la mirada

-Cada vez que digas "la perdí" un chili dog muere- dice Silver

Sonic pone la como la famosa pintura "el grito"

**Por****otro****lado**

Shadow se encontraba muy lejos de todo, en un bosque de árboles de cerezos, este se encontraba sentado sobre una roca apreciando la vista de una pequeña laguna con hojas de cerezo navegando en ella

Shadow se queda mirando en la nada- María...- baja la mirada- si supieras lo cuanto que te extraño- una lágrima recorre su mejilla cayendo a la pequeña laguna- MARIA!- Sopla una fuerte brisa haciendo que las hojas de cerezo abandonaran los árboles para irse al ritmo del viento

**Hola! Perdón por irme tanto tiempo, pero he vuelto! Pero no tenía internet T-T (Horrible realmente horrible) entre pocos minutos subo el especial de san Valentín (si no se va el wifi ¬¬) **


	6. Chapter 6 Especial de San Valentin

**Aquí****el****especial****de****San****Valentin****:3****espero****que****les****guste**

Era una tarde de 14 de febrero, las hojas de los árboles de cerezos volaban al ritmo del viento, una eriza rosa se encontraba caminando por el bosque, esta se encontraba un poco distraída hasta que tropieza con su erizo favorito

-Amy?...- dice Sonic un poco nervioso mientras la veía

-uhm?... H-Hola Sonic- responde la eriza un poco sonrojada mientras aparta la mirada

-Que haces por estos lados? Puede ser muy peligroso- pregunta el erizo azul

-Quieres decir que soy débil?- irritada por tales palabras

-N No! Em...- nervioso sin saber que decir para retirar lo dicho anteriormente

-NO! Ya me cansé! Siempre soy yo la que te persigue! Pero sabes qué? Eso cambiará!- salen lágrimas de sus ojos- Desde que éramos niños... Te he dado mi confianza, mi amistad...mi amor y tú qué? Solo huyes de mi sin importarte lo que me haces sentir! -se va corriendo llorando-

-Amy espera! ... Que hice?- dice triste mientras veía a la eriza irse

-Y todavía te lo preguntas?- dice Rouge saliendo de las sombras

-Oye para de hacer eso... Me asustas...- se aleja un poco

-Ja el problema aquí eres tu- sonríe - la estás perdiendo Sonic.. Deja tu cobardía de lado y ve con ella- se va

-Tal vez tenga razón...- Dice Sonic mientras camina - Me gusta Amy no lo puedo negar... Pero hay algo que no me deja estar a su lado con normalidad... Pero Rouge tiene razón no debo dejar que me la quiten- se va corriendo hacia donde en busca de Amy

Ya era de noche, Sonic no encontraba ningún rastro de Amy era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, decidió ir a un lugar muy hermoso, era una laguna rodeada de arbustos y árboles, la luz de la luna reflejaba en el agua, a Amy le gustaba ir a ese lugar algunas veces.

El Erizo fue hacia ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a su amada, y en efecto, allí estaba la eriza sentada y con la mirada hacia la laguna, Sonic se acercó a ella y se sienta a su lado

-Que haces aquí? - pregunta la eriza con tono triste

-Amy...- Dice el erizo en un suspiro

-Vete...- Respondió la eriza

-Mírame... Eso es lo único que te pido... Que me mires a los ojos- rogó el erizo

Amy obedece y ve esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban, ese color verde esmeralda que le encantaba a ella solo le provocaba lanzarse a sus brazos y estar con el para toda la vida

-Que quieres decirme Sonic?- dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-...- Sonic la agarra de los brazos y une sus labios con los de la eriza formando un beso profundo y tierno

-S-Sonic-Kun...- decía la eriza en el beso

-Te amo Amy... Y este Te amo será el primero de muchos- dice el erizo para después volver a besarla tierna y profundamente

**Fin****del****especial**** :3**

**Un poco corte lo sé ;-; nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


End file.
